Sarah
Sarah was a former friend of Kelly and Jack Osbourne who made frequent appearances throughout Series 1 and 2 as well as one final appearance in Series 4. She is perhaps infamous for being blamed for Kelly's downfall during the series. Role in The Osbournes Before the Osbournes, Sarah had met Kelly at school four years prior. She was an avid drummer and quickly became good friends with Kelly and eventually Jack. Sarah's mother was a "Fortune Teller" according to Sharon. Sarah first appeared as a tomboy friend of Jack and Kelly. Her first appearance was in There Goes the Neighborhood where she helped Jack unpack his things. In Won't you be my Neighbor where she was present in Jack's bedroom, for unknown reasons, with Sharon as they complained about the noisy neighbours next door. Sarah would later make appearances mainly around the two, however at some point in Series 1 Jack and Sarah's relationship strained, that said Jack still had concern for Sarah during the course of her attempted drummer career. In Series 2, Sarah played a larger role in the series with the episode Meow Means No! focusing on her drumming for Kelly's band. During this, Sarah was putting her education on hold for this drumming career, however her skills were not up to scratch and she was replaced to the dismay of Kelly and Sarah herself. The issues were that Sarah never had any any formal lessons and could not keep up with the rest of the band, bringing about frustration for Sharon and the other producers. Sarah is eventually fired and forced to do a an alternative job of handling the slate during the filming of Kelly's video for "Shut Up.", to Sarah's dismay. That said she is gifted $10,000 for her services. Sarah was also the only friend of Kelly's to come to her birthday in Vegas where she engages with Kelly in an argument with Jack before getting highly intoxicated, with Kelly and ultimately humiliated themselves in front of their families. Both Melinda and Sharon became angry with the two, with Sarah and Sharon getting involved in an argument before Sarah stormed out of the room. Sarah later appeared in My Big Fat Jewish Wedding where she was agitated by Jack's new relationship with a girl who once dated Jack's friend. Sarah did not appear in Series 3 but behind the scenes things were not going so well. Jack's relation had completely collapsed, Sharon and Ozzy came to strongly dislike Sarah after a while. Her final appearance was Kelly Interrupted. It had been revealed that Sarah was responsible for Kelly's addiction to drugs, her worsening behaviour, lack of hygiene and lack of self respect. Upon these discoveries, Sharon became furious and and ranted heavily on the phone to Sarah's mother and forbid Sarah from ever seeing Kelly ever again. Trivia *Sharon claims Sarah was edited out of most Series 3 and 4 episodes due to the incident with Kelly. *According to the commentary, Sarah never saw an episode of The Osbournes. Category:Cast Category:Recurring Individuals Category:Osbourne Friends Category:Osbourne Enemies Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:American Category:Musicians Category:People